Through the eyes of mine
by funkypineapples
Summary: the whole family's here! read about their lives, struggles and romance. this is my first time at a fanfic so plz read and tell me what do you think.
1. Chapter 1

**First time writer at fanfics or anything else for that matter. please read, review and tell me tips!**

"I don't accept."

At this all the captains eyes widened in shock except for Toshiro and Byakuya.

No one in the history of the soul society has every declined a captainship.

The old man's eyes opened and he asked, "Your reasoning is…?"

"My friends and more importantly my family is there."

"Your father is a shinigami Ichigo." Said Komamura.

Ichigo answered this with a smile, "Not my twin sisters."

Soi Fon interrupted with a shout, "Two!! There are two more of the Kurosakis!?"

"Yeah" Ichigo began with an air of brotherly love that almost everyone caught, "My sister Karin can see me and is a lot more like me than my other sister, Yuzu. And don't worry they look nothing alike."

"That must mean that 'Karin' has a high level of reiatsu." Shunsui said.

"Well, yes. She does."

"Then how about she comes her along with the rest of your family?"

All the heads turned to the mysterious speaker. It was captain Unohana, smiling as everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"A human group in the soul society especially in the Seireitei is unheard of!" from no less than Mayuri.(_I just had to say something about him! XD)_

"Why? There is no reason that they shouldn't be here. In fact they have more reason to be here because of their situation. Your sisters can go to the shinigami academy Ichigo. They'll be safe." Said the captain of the 4th divison.

"Th-thank you captain Unohana." Ichigo managed to say still in his state of shock.

"Captains, dismissed." Yamamoto waved they off.

Toshiro hurried out of the captains room with one thought on his mind,

_Karin, will I be able to see her again?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bleach**

Later that evening…

"Hmm…I was wondering when you were gonna tell me Ich-nii." It was Karin who said this.

"H-How do you know Karin?"

"Well I didn't know about Goat-Chin, but I did know about you."

"How?"

"Ich-nii first, it isn't easy to keep stuff from your sister. Second, I told you but you ignored everything. Third, I think a guy named Toshiro told me-ish. He's a captain, short, with white hair, you know him?" she said casually like this was about soccer.

"Y-yes. But how do him?" Ichigo couldn't ignore the fact that his brotherly instincts were telling him something, but what?

"Long story short, he saved my butt at soccer, saved my life from a hollow, didn't know where you were, end of story. Anyways why are you telling us this now," hand gestures vaguely at the brother and father "and not later?"

"Well…we are moving. To that place."

Instead of the furious rampage the men had suspected her to go on, she looked bored and unmoving. Uncaring almost.

"I expected it, but I'm not happy either way. Guess there is no choice for a regular twelve year old against two shinigamis."

"Wait! I still don't understand anything!" cried Yuzu close to tears.

Karin looked at her brother waiting for him to start explaining.

"Well Yuzu, a shinigami is…"

_45 minutes later…_

"Oh, I get it now." It was so painfully obvious that she didn't.

Karin started without even paying attention to that fact "Well, what do we have to pack?"

"OUR POSTER OF OUR PRECIOUS MASAK-" Isshin didn't get to finish as his sentence as his daughter's foot connected with his face.

Karin didn't even try to hide her satisfaction as the poor father flew across the room and crashed into the wall with a loud bang. Her family, being used to this, chatted away about what they were gonna bring. Well at least Yuzu did. Something about vegetables, ice cream and fluffy pink bunnies. Ichigo was murmuring to himself about what he was needed to pack.

Meaning that it was the perfect time to sneak away.

Karin went up to her bedroom that she and her sister shared and dug up a shovel.

Yes, a shovel. (_Digging up a shovel, ironic XD)_

She went over to the backyard. With Ichigo retired to his room, Isshin unconscious, and Yuzu preparing dinner with enthusiasm like no other, they didn't even see her.

_20 minutes later…_

She stood over the hole she made. It was raining and she was the last one outside. Her discarded shovel laid somewhere close. But she had dug up her treasure, a small tin lunchbox covered with layers of cloth. She unwrapped them and opened her treasure.

A box full of everything her mother ever gave her before her mother died.

Karin looked at the pictures fondly and touched the small hand-made gifts with her mud-streaked hands. She was glad she had dug it up. She wasn't gonna leave her out here to rot.

_Mom, I'm taking you with me._

**I wanted this to happen for the longest time. i wrote it in one day!!!(too bad it short)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach.**

At first the captains didn't want the little family to drag all of their stuff across the Seireitei to the fifth division captain's quarters from the Senkaimon. After reading the time and dates for the captainship ceremony, the captains definiately did not want two twelve-year old girls dragging all of their stuff across the Seireitei. But a captain is needed to maintain the gate if it is not kept in it's original spot. The captains also wanted or needed to see the ceremony. So why was everyone volunteering?

Toshiro thought as everyone who raised his or her hand to the request made by the Kurosakis.

Their excuses were reasonable or at least some were but deep down they just didn't want to stand in a room for hours while watching the ceremony.

The captainship was long and rare. It lasted 5 days, 5 hours, and 5 minutes. Why the fives? Nobody knows.

Their excuses went like this:

Kurotsuchi: I want to test them. I want to be the first to test human, half-shinigamis. There will never be another chance!

Kyouraku and Ukitake: They're kids, I would want to meet a lively pair before I die. (Or something like that)

Soi Fon: If Yoruichi-sama wishes to meet them so do I.

Komamura: There is justice in the ceremony of a new captain; I do not want anyone else to miss it.

Unohana: I wish to run some physical exams on the girls and see if their reiatsu is stable enough.

Zaraki: I want to see how strong they are. Since they are Kurosakis I would also want to fight them.

Byakuya: They will eventually become my sisters-in-law. I would wish to meet them before they call me nii-sama._ (IchiRukia!!!)_

A very annoyed captain commander Yamamoto dragged Toshiro out of his thoughts.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro captain of the tenth division!" said Yamamoto.

Toshiro promptly snapped his head toward the captain commander's chair.

"Well, what is your reason to help the Kurosaki's?"

"I look the closest to them, age-wise. They will be a little more comfortable with me."

This got a bunch of stares. When you're new you can't be comfortable with him. At least most can't.

"Hmmph…I have made my decision. For day 1, captain Soi Fon of the 2nd division. For day 2, captain Ukitake of the 13th division. For day 3, captain Kyouraku of the 8th division. For day 4, captain Byakuya of the 6th division. And finally for day 6," looking directly at the white haired captain "captain Hitsugaya of the 10th division."_(Dunn Dunn DUNNN!!)_

Toshiro froze on the spot. Him? HIM?! WHY!? Ichigo was glaring at him; Isshin was looking at him strangely with a wide grin plastered to his face.

"Captains, dismissed."

Toshiro shunpoed out, aware of the stares from other captains as he left.

He never thought much of Karin, but there is always one thought that popped into his head when he did think of her.

_What kind of freakishly unfixable trouble has she gotten herself into this time?_

**i'm sick. my parent dragged me to hike at 30 degrees. i was freezing with a sweatshirt and a vest on. i had 4 huge tests in the course of two days. my school is harsh on everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Bleach.**

"WHAT?! Are you saying that Yuzu and me are gonna both spend our first day here without you and we have to move as well!"

"Well, for a good reason-"

"I don't care what the reason is, I just what to know why you are abandoning your sisters. And leaving us with captains that we have never met! Why?! How could you Ichi-nii! Oh when I get my hands on you I swear I'll-"

At that point Karin started to shout in French. Ichigo and Isshin watched her with growing fascination. When did she learn French? But that wasn't enough to make them forget their fears of her and her unfinished last sentence.

**BEEP!**

The timer rang and the two men were up and out the door. They did not want to be late for their captainship ceremonies even if it meant death by Karin when they came back.

"Hey! HEY!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! AREN'T YOU GONNA TELL US THE CAPTAIN'S NAME??" Karin shouted at the retreating men "Idiots."

"Well look at the bright side Karin, now we get to meet new people!"

"That isn't exactly the bright side for me, Yuzu. Lets wait here until they come 'kay?"

So they waited. And waited. And waited. Until…

"Urghh…when is he, she, or it coming?" Karin complained.

"Do you happen to mean me?" said a masculine voice from in the shadows.

"Depends, are you a captain?"

"No, I am not."

The masculine voice revealed it's self by stepping out of the shadow. And it was…a cat.

A black cat apparently.

"Aww… you're just a cat."

"Yoruichi-sama is not just a cat," said another voice from the shadows.

"Then what is he, or she?"

"Yoruichi-sama was once the leader of the Black Corps, and the greatest person in the world." Who ever this was sounded like a girl.

" No Soi Fon, you are praising me too much." Said the cat.

The black head finally faced Karin.

"Let's just say I'll be taking care of you children today."

The other voice stepped out of the shadows. It was a girl, not much taller than Karin herself, with a face hardened with pride. She was wearing a captain's haori with her zanpakuto in a horizontal place behind her, and what seemed like a ninja suit underneath her clothes. Her hair was black with bangs and the ends nearly touching the end of her ear but sticking out._ (I'm doing this from memory!! DX)_

**WHOOSH!!**

A blast from right next to her distracted Karin. In the cat's place was now a beautiful woman with berry colored hair, golden eyes, and dark skin. She wore a ninja suit with a bright orange shirt and tights. She was taller than the captain and the two sisters and had on a catlike grin. The girl captain's admiring eyes did not go unnoticed.

"Let's open the gate now and move all the furniture."

_3 hours later…_

"Are you sure that is the last of the furniture?"

"Yup. All that's left are the boxes."

"Urghh!"

_15 minutes later…_

"Yuzu, I'm hungry."

"Oie, Karin let's eat lunch."

The four women dropped what they were holding and made way to the small table set up at the captain's quarters. So far the furniture was moved, the boxes however were a different story.

"What's for lunch?"

"Onigiri, and some Tempura chicken leftovers."

So lunch began, and ended. With their stomachs full and body tired, they decided to talk instead of work.

"So you two are the Kurosaki girls."

"Yeah."

"Well I'll have to admit, your reiatsu," Yoruichi gestures to Yuzu "is not very…impressive. Yours however is high, untamed, and a lot like mine when I was your age."

Soi Fon was sitting, open mouthed with shock. Karin just sat there with a bored expression.

"What does that do?"

Yoruichi flashed her catlike grin again. "Well it means with the right training you reiatsu can be controlled in many different ways. I think I'll like to train you."

At that Karin's eyes practically popped out of their sockets, Soi Fon's mouth dropped open even further and Yuzu smiled.

"T-train ME!?"

"Why not?"

"B-but-"

"You don't have to say yes."

"But why?"

"You remind me of me, so you might become the next leader of the Black Corps."

Karin couldn't say any more, but flung her arms around Yoruichi and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Okay. I'll see you next week."

"Well, lunch is now over, so we should get back to work."

Or not. So the little group did nothing for the rest of the day, not caring that someone overheard their conversation. And little did they know what she planned.

**Yuzu's zanpakuto name is going to be your choice. Requirement: has to be (insert word) rabbit, no _The black rabbit _or_ The death rabbit, _the healthy rabbit or the pink rabbit or something like that, must also include japanese name as well.**

**If you don't review and give me a zanpakuto name, i'll be forced to come up with a lame english name! DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Bleach.**

"Hinamori! "HINAMORI!!"

The large breasted fukutaicho shouted and pulled the brown haired girl into a quick hug.

"Ohff… what is it Rangiku?"

"What do you think of the idea that taicho is gonna get a girl?"

That caught Hinamori's attention.

"Shiro-chan likes a girl?"

"Well…no, not yet."

A smile lightened up Momo's _(the name Hinamori takes to long to type)_ face.

"Playing matchmaker? I thought you gave that up when you came back from your last visit before the war."

"No. I was simply waiting for the right person. I was sure that taicho liked this human girl because he helped her and let her do a bunch of stuff to him that normally would have given people frostbite. There is also the fact that the girl is also Kurosaki's little sister, but I prefer to play matchmaker."

"Well, do you have any proof?"

"Actually I do, she calls him Toshiro and he doesn't correct her! Who has ever lived to tell the tale except for Ichigo?!"

At that Momo smiled. Ever since she started to date Kira she was given happiness like no other. She longed to share that happiness with the cold-hearted captain knowing that it will be able to make him less cold, but that sort of happiness can only be found between two lovers. Even before she went along with Matsumoto's matchmaker plans but now she had a better reason. _(meh, foggy brain, sorry if it sounds weird)_

"Well, how do we get them together? Or at least get them to meet again?"

Matsumoto already had a reply "She is starting school again tomorrow. Don't you get like three sheets of homework to see how smart you are?"

"So if the worksheets are hard she will go to the…library?"

"And if we can get taicho to go as well…"

"I have a book borrowed! I just remembered!"

"Excellent…"

Thus was the start of a plan.

Meanwhile…

"Uh? Why are there two captains?" asked Karin.

"Well…we both didn't want to see this particular ceremony today, so I was invited." Said Shunsui struggling to find a reasonable explanation that didn't make him seem lazy. _(Failed)_

"Well, can you carry a few boxes?"

"We are old, we'll leave that to the third seats."

Kiyone and Sentaro were quiet today? They still shot glares at each other and did their work with the air of competition but were both silent? Yuzu paid no attention while Karin watched them intently waiting for them to burst. The two captains looked smug, and before you knew it, the work was done.

"You two don't seem like the un-talkative type." Karin ventured.

"Why that's because with kido we have silenced them for once." Explained Shunsui.

"Well, I don't know or care what the word kido means."

"You will."

"You wish."

"Hey lets watch a movie!" said Yuzu.

"Well, we have two. Resident Evil _(the plot kinda made sense. an Uncontrollable disease, takes over world, it's what you'd expect)_or Casanova _(didn't think it was dirty enough XD)._

"Resident Evil."

"Too scary for you, lets watch Ponyo again."

"No, I want to watch this movie."

"Casanova, or Ponyo? Nothing else."

"Casanova."

"You sure? It's rated R for sexual stuff."

"Yes, I am determined not to be afraid of scary movies _(like me DX)_."

_25 minutes into the movie…_

Yuzu was already gone because it was too inappropriate for her or at least that's what Karin said as she shoved her into their room. Now Karin was fingering her popcorn, bored and finding the movie to be a little too sappy.

She glanced over at the captains and the third seats. They were staring into the screen in fascination all the while shoving popcorn into their mouth. She sighed.

_Captains sure are weird._ She thought.

**Yuzu will have a zanpakuto kinda like dynamite. so yeah...**

**PS i usually wait 2 days for responses before beginning to type a new chapter. so yeah...**

**PSS what is a beta reader and how can i get one? (i think they are kinda like editors and you can tell i have mistakes everywhere!!)**

**PSSS i'm gonna start to title chapters that i think are important, and hitsu and karin first meeting is next!**

**please R&R and enjoy! :D**


	6. First Meeting

**I do not own Bleach.**

"Wait, why are you two here again?" Karin asked.

The two captains were, no surprise, here again. The reason being was…?

"But we aren't staying here, we are just 'escorting' you to the shinigami academy."

"Why?"

"We didn't want to go through today of all days."

"Why?"

"When your old like me and Juushirou_ (I think I spelled it right)_ here, a lot of our friends are in that graveyard."

"Graveyard?"

"The graveyard of former captains and fukutaichos. That is where your father and brother are going to pledge them selves and stuff. It's second to the most important day, tomorrow."

"Okay,"

So the group set out. Karin noticed that each passing shinigami was staring at the captains or quickly bowing or stopping all together. She wasn't blind, it was clear that these captains were very respected. But she did not.

It didn't take a long time for the little group to get to their destination. The academy looked like a gloomy/death fortress roughly shaped like a U. Black walls with blackened windows and a lackluster little red flag in the middle of the U. To sum it up, it didn't look like a place of learning.

The captains didn't go into the middle of the U, but from the left side door and the left arm. There, two people greeted them. One looked timid and content, the other seemed like the I-am-better-than-you-in-everyway type. The pair of twins entered the building, to see a long line for tryouts.

But surprisingly, not too many people were allowed into the academy. So it again wasn't long for Karin to be tested. The timid man gave her a thermometer to put under her tongue.

_Why?_ She thought before putting it in the thermometer in her mouth. The thermometer immediately broke at the tip, and Karin spit it out.

"Sorry, I-" the man silenced her by giving her another thermometer and stamping on the broken one until it was bare shards then covering it with dirt. She put the new thermometer in her mouth cautiously but the same result happened. But to her surprise the timid man let her move on while staring at her with what seemed to be awe. Or it could be dread, or he just opens his mouth a lot.

The next man just smirked and glanced at her. Karin immediately did not like the man. Of course then he gives her a reason to beat him up.

"Push me down." He said.

"Okay!" with that Karin punched him in the gut causing him to fall on the ground.

"What the heck woman!?"

"What? I thought you told me to push you down?" Karin said pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"To push me down with your reiatsu!"

"Oh, I get it."

This time Karin actually tried, to push the man down. She had done this loads of times, all there was to do was to close her eyes and imagine a butter churn. Preferably a wooden one.

As she imagined herself churning the butter, she felt her own reiatsu react. Her reiatsu was fiery, flames almost, like a wildfire, untamed. However when she opened her eyes, the sight in front of her was not expected. The man was on the other side of the room, crashed into a wall with a huge dent, and everyone else in the room was almost blue from lack of oxygen, all pressed on the ground.

_Maybe I let out too much,_ she thought.

_Ya think?_ A mysterious voice answered.

"Um… guys? Are you okay?"

"Congratulations," the man with the thermometer said surprisingly well for being pressed on the ground "you are hereby admitted into the shinigami academy."

_Um… okay,_ she thought

********

Hitsugaya-taicho was angry, no furious!. How dare Matsumoto come to work drunk today of all days!? She knew that he didn't like to go there and be idolized and attacked by fan girls!! And Hinamori, she comes and gives him a book to be returned to the academy's library as if she knew! He did not like the combination of these two women, especially against him.

He wondered the library after finding a good novel. He had to decide which graduates were going into the 10th division. Frankly he didn't think any of them would fit, but he had to choose at least two. So he'd read for a while (hiding from fan girls) and then choose. He wondered into an empty study room for students and decided he was probably better off here than anywhere else, and began to read.

"What are you reading?"

He knew that voice, it was-. Then two large, thick, and heavy books landed on the table in front of him. A bored looking, raven-haired girl had her arms crossed on top of the books with her head on her arms and a few sheets of paper in her left hand.

"Karin what are you doing here?"

"I had trouble with my homework and decided to do some research."

"But why are you in here?"

"I saw you here."

She pulled out a chair across from him and sat down, staring at him the entire time.

"So…?"

"Can you help me with my homework?"

She passed the sheets to him. The questions were simple, what is Shikai? What is kido? And stuff they tell you every day. Why was she having trouble with this?

"Personally I blame you for me not know this."

Toshiro's mouth fell open. Him? She blamed HIM?? WHY??

"Because one of your fan girls kept distracting me, and I missed half of what the teacher said. Looks like your pretty popular in this school." Karin smirked.

"It's not my responsibility of what others say about me."

"Ho ho! Unwise choice of words! I could easily turn that into you don't care about them, they would riot, tear down walls, cause damage and you will be at fault." Now she was grinning.

Toshiro put his head in his arms, determined to block her out, but his hair was yanked up along with his head. It didn't occur to them to think about the fact that their faces were now inches apart.

Karin was smirking when she said, "Come on Toshiro, I just need you to do my homework."

She let go of his hair and left the room leaving him to decide his faith. Toshiro decided to swallow his pride and get the work over with.

_10 minutes later…_

Karin came back to an empty room. She noticed a few sheets of paper at the edge of the table. Her homework, completed with a perfect transcript of her handwriting. She knew his pride would not let him to sabotage her homework. She also noticed that there was a piece of paper on top of her work.

_You owe me._

She frowned. Owning a captain was not good.

_Meanwhile…_

Two fukutaicho were squealing with delight, from a distance of course. And an angry group of girls were watching her enviously. They were known as the Hitsugaya Fanclub and they were alredy plotting their revenge.

**sorry if they were OC-ish **

**for the Yuzu ideas, keep them coming**

**beta reader def. i still don't know what they are and how can i get one?**

**this ch. will be titled and from this point till ch.12 will be useless dabbles. remember titled ch. are important ch.**

**so.. yeah and PLEASE review. i worked hard on this ch.**


	7. My Name Is?

**I do not own Bleach.**

_Karin laid on the ground in the dark, where she came along sometime in her dream._

Where am I? _She thought to herself._

"_You're on a dream world child." A mysterious voice answered. It sounded familiar but Karin couldn't quite put her finger on it…_

"_I've been with you your entire life. Surely you must have heard my voice." Okay was the voice answering the questions she thought?_

"_Yes," okay then._

"_I am your soul, or your zanpakuto as you call it." The voice said behind her. The voice sounded silky, but it was also full of malice._

_Karin quickly turned to face the stranger. All she saw was a pair of purple eyes with catlike pupils and a weird chesire cat smile. _(the chesire cat is so AWSOME!!! I love it!!) _No face, no body._

_Then the person stepped out. It looked like a man but had a very feminine aura around him. S/he_ (what I do for he/she)_ had a black sports bra on and what seemed like a skort _(skirt + shorts) _on with fingerless gloves, heelless and toeless socks, and a headband with a weird triangle design on it. S/he had a feminine but male face, green palm treelike hair that spiked out, eyes, a weird smirk, and a lean but muscular body. So Karin asked her first question,_

"_What's your gender?"_

_At that the person seemed pleased and angry. "I'm male."_

"_Oh, that's good to know."_

"_That is usually the second question, child,"_

_Karin did not like how this man called her a child, but the look in his eyes told her to not say anything._

"_I expected you to ask me what's my name,"_

"_Okay, what is your name?"_

_The man laughed a low, and menacing laugh. "Even if I were to scream it out, you would not hear it." _

_That confused Karin, she had good hearing!_

"_But my name is easy, it's four letters, often is associated with the color green, related to jealousy, and it starts with a e." was this a riddle? Karin had no idea._

"_Evil?"_

"_No."_

"_Echo?"_

"_How is that related to jealousy?"_

"_I don't know?"_

"_Then you're stupid, lets move on since you clearly can't guess a simple word." At this comment the man smirked. It looked well practiced and well used; it was also full of malice, hate, and jealousy, which made sense._

"_Hey, I'm not-"_

_One moment Karin was on her feet, the next, she was on the ground. Her pain receptors seemed to finally notice that and she felt…pain for the first time. She looked up at the no longer smiling man. He now was carrying a large scythe. A large ghost white scythe with the blade reflecting her horrified face. _

"_Since you cannot figure out my name you will call me senpai or master." Said the man with scorn laced in his words but maintaining the silkiness of it._

"_I will show you a move, then I fight you in which you will have to use the move. This time I will not use my scythe." Karin wasn't paying attention anymore; she was trying to find a way out. But the darkness seemed to go on forever, unwavering and thick. So she did not expect the sudden kick in her stomach. _

_She looked up to see a smirking man who continues to beat her mercilessly. The moves all seemed to point somewhere, but what._

_The move, she realized. She remembered that it was some sort of a spinning kick, and decided to try it. She almost kicked the man's face much to her surprise and satisfaction. But the man; he seemed darker than before. They stopped fighting for a moment._

"_Well then, you have certainly progressed faster," the man said sarcastically "lets see how you handle it with my scythe."_

_The scythe appeared in his hand. Karin didn't have time to wander this time, for the man came after her faster and treated her worse. She almost dodged the scythe a second time. Almost. The pain was unbearable, but lasted for a second. At the last moment she looked at the man's face that was smiling with delight at the dying child. She saw another pair of eyes. There were others like him, she realized._

"_His name…" she said before she blacked out and hit the floor with a thud._

Karin woke up covered in sweat. It was still dark outside and her twin was sleeping. 4:29 a.m. the clock read. She knew she had a few hours to sleep, but refrained for she did not want to see the man again. But ever slowly sleep took over and she found herself sound asleep again.

*******************

Fuji Yang did not like her name. She preferred to be called Terry, not Yang. And yet her first meeting with a captain had left her without any hope for the nickname Terry.

"Hey, Yang right?"

She looked over to see a young girl a little shorter than her with jet-black hair that reached the end of her head.

"I prefer to be called Terry." Terry corrected.

"Okay Terry, can you tell me what this dream meant…?"

_Meanwhile…_

"_Are you really going to train her?" said a beautiful woman with curves and black curly hair and the same eyes as the man._

"_Of course this is Father punishment for us failing him, all seven of us." Said the man._

"_But I can't help but wonder how she's going to turn out." Said a man in his late forties with an eye patch and a mustache. _(Woot! Rhymes!)

"_Father knows." Said a fat boy without pupils and bald._

"_Yes he does." Said the lady._

**it's pretty obvious who this is and if you don't know, then you fail at anime and manga...**

**this is also pretty important so there is a title.**

**i also think people didn't like the last ch. oh well i wouldn't know.**

**i still need a beta reader. it you find mistakes blame it on he fact that i don't know how to get one.**

**i'm settling on white bunny because i know the japanese words, i also need OCs.**

**Fuji Yang is a living breathing MAN... so yeah**

**Happy Halloween! :)**


End file.
